wigopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Bronx
The Bronx is a borough of New York City. It is the only borough that is not on an island. It was named for Jonas Bronck, sometimes given as Jacob or Joseph Bronck, the first settler in the area. It is coterminous with Bronx County, New York. (Note that the borough name is officially the Bronx, but the county name is officially just Bronx, without the definite article.) As of the 2000 census, the borough had a total population of 1,332,650. It is the New York borough with the worst reputation. When you enter the Bronx, you are greeted by a sign saying "Don't dump on the Bronx." This is meant figuratively. The Bronx cheer was named after this borough. Bronx is one of the last strongholds of illegal numbers gambling. However, it also has much affordable housing, as well as some upscale neighborhoods, like Riverdale and Country Club Estates, and it is close to Westchester County. The Bronx' attractions include Yankee Stadium, home of the New York Yankees baseball club, the Bronx Zoo, the The New York Botanical Gardens, and the Bronx River - the only river that runs through an entire borough. The Bronx has the largest amount of parkland of any borough. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the borough has a total area of 148.7 km² (57.4 mi²). 108.9 km² (42.0 mi²) of it is land and 39.9 km² (15.4 mi²) of it is water. The total area is 26.82% water. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there are 1,332,650 people, 463,212 households, and 314,984 families residing in the borough. The population density is 12,242.2/km² (31,709.3/mi²). There are 490,659 housing units at an average density of 4,507.4 persons/km² (11,674.8 persons/mi²). The racial makeup of the borough is 29.87% White, 35.64% African American, 0.85% Native American, 3.01% Asian, 0.10% Pacific Islander, 24.74% from other races, and 5.78% from two or more races. 48.38% of the population are Hispanic or Latino of any race. There are 463,212 households out of which 38.1% have children under the age of 18 living with them, 31.4% are married couples living together, 30.4% have a woman whose husband does not live with her, and 32.0% are non-families. 27.4% of all households are made up of individuals and 9.4% have someone living alone who is 65 years of age or older. The average household size is 2.78 and the average family size is 3.37. In the borough the population is spread out with 29.8% under the age of 18, 10.6% from 18 to 24, 30.7% from 25 to 44, 18.8% from 45 to 64, and 10.1% who are 65 years of age or older. The median age is 31 years. For every 100 females there are 87.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there are 80.7 males. The median income for a household in the borough is $27,611, and the median income for a family is $30,682. Males have a median income of $31,178 versus $29,429 for females. The per capita income for the borough is $13,959. 30.7% of the population and 28.0% of families are below the poverty line. Out of the total people living in poverty, 41.5% are under the age of 18 and 21.3% are 65 or older. ''See also: '' Bronx County, New York New York City External Links * Bronx on the Web from New York Public Library * I Love The Bronx